Mitsuki's Birthday Project!
by AmuletWin777
Summary: "21 Mei, apakah ada yang ingat akan hari ini?" by Mitsuki. Sequel gak nyambung dari Unmasked! The Warrior From Dream. Don't like don't read, tapi yang baca Warning! Kegajean, OOC, typo,dsb
1. 19 Mei -2 hari lagi-

Fic kali ini, sesuai dengan judulnya tentang ultahnya Mitsuki!... dan Teru juga  
Karena ini ultah mereka saya kasih cuti ke para Akumu(?). Jadi mereka gak bakalan muncul di fic ini!

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

TITLE

English : On The Move! The Grand Surprise Party Plan  
Kanji : 移動中! サプライズパーティー 大計画。  
Romaji : Idō-chū! Sapuraizupātī dai keikaku.

* * *

19 Mei, hari ini genap 1 bulan para Bronzies bersekolah di Mitsuishi Gakuen. Dan juga, 2 hari sebelum hari yang penting bagi seseorang...

~_Kediaman Kamishiro, Kamar Mitsuki. 08.10_~

"Akhirnya datang lagi..." ucap Mitsuki, Ia sudah mengenakan seragam Sailornya tetapi bukannya berangkat ke sekolah, dia malah memperhatikan tanggal di kalendernya "_Setiap tahun aku selalu grogi kalau hari ini datang..._"

"Ojousama! Kalau tidak berangkat sekarang, anda bisa terlambat loh!" seru Baaya dari luar kamar

"_Ya sudahlah, diamkan saja... Nanti juga lewat_" sambil berpikir itu, ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamarnya

~_Mitsuishi Gakuen Kelas 8.A, 08.00_~

"Kenapa kamu nyuruh kita ngumpul pagi-pagi bener sih!? Hoaamm, aku masih ngantuk..." keluh Seiya kepada Minami

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk menguap Seiya!" hardik Ayame "Kamu tahu 2 hari lagi itu tanggal berapa!?"

"Tahu, 21 Mei kan?" jawab Seiya enteng, dia langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari murid-murid kelas 8.A

"Itu bukan CUMA 21 Mei!" seru Ayame lagi

Para Bronzies saling berpandangan, setelah beberapa saat mereka bersamaan bertanya "Memangnya di hari itu ada apa?"

Ayame facepalm+sweatdrop "ITU HARI ULANG TAHUNNYA MITSUCCHI!" serunya di nada Si tinggi

Para Bronzies hanya ber-ooh ria saja

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalo mau kasih kado atau apa kan gak usah rapat kayak gini..."

"Hahh, aku lupa kalian murid baru di sini..." ucap Minami "begini, setiap tahun kita selalu mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Mitsuki-chan. Tapi tahun ini kita belum menentukan temanya, makanya kita adakan rapat dadakan ini..." jelasnya

"Dan karena sejak kalian pindah ke sekolah ini, kalian dekat sekali dengan Mitsuki-chan... Kita bermaksud mengikutsertakan kalian" jelas Kaoru

"Nah, langsung ke poin saja! Apa tema pesta tahun ini?" potong Ayame

"Hmmm..." gumam semua orang

"Anu..." ucap Nagisa malu-malu sambil mengacungkan tangan "...eh tidak jadi deh, idenya terlalu kekanak-kanakan..."

"Gak papa! Kita dengar dulu saja!" bujuk Hikaru, kakak Kaoru

"Aku punya ide... Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta kejutan? Jadi kita semua pura-pura lupa ulang tahun Mitsuki-san, dia akan sedih sih tapi saat hari ulang tahunnya nanti kita adakan pesta besar..."

Hening...

"Ternyata benar, terlalu kekanak-kanakan ya?"

"Nggak kok! Bagus banget! Gimana semua setuju kan?" seru Seiya, diikuti dengan anggukan dari semua orang

"Baiklah karena sudah ada tema, kita atur persiapannya!"

Akhirnya, mereka sibuk mengatur persiapan pesta kejutan tersebut. Kuenya, kado, dekorasi, dsb. Mereka merencanakannya secepat dan sesimple mungkin, Maklum lah pestanya kan 2 hari lagi

"Wah, sepertinya kalian seru sekali ya?" ucap seorang pria bermata ruby di depan pintu kelas mereka

"K, KAU!-" seru Minami "TERU!?"

"Hahaha, tidak usah kaget segitunya dong..."

"Teru? Kakak Mitsuki-chan?" tanya Hikaru

"I,Iya. 3 tahun lalu dia ikut program _exchange student_ di Amerika, kenapa bisa di sini?" ucap Minami

"Programnya selesai sebulan yang lalu, aku baru pulang ke Jepang tadi pagi. Aku pikir aku beri kejutan kepada Mitsuki, tapi..." ucap Teru "...sepertinya ini lebih seru deh, apa aku boleh ikut?"

.

.

"Huf, sampai juga... dan masih ada 15 menit lagi..." ucap Mitsuki sambil memperhatikan jam besar di gedung sekolah

"WOI! Kamishiro udah nyampe tuh!" seru seorang siswa yang melihat Mitsuki memasuki gedung sekolah

"APA!?" seru Minami "Rencana kita bisa kacau kalau ketahuan! Shun-kun, Seiya-kun. Kalian bisa mengulur waktu tidak?"

"Kenapa aku dan Shun?"

"Habis kalian sepertinya yang paling dekat dengan Mitsuki-chan! Sekarang cepat!" jelas Minami sambil mendorong keduanya keluar kelas

.

.

"Kita mengulur waktunya bagaimana nih?" tanya Seiya

"Pokoknya kita lakuin aja deh..."

Begitu mereka sampai, Mitsuki baru selesai mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki

"Ah, Seiya-kun, Shun-kun. Ohayo!" ucapnya

"O, Ohayo Mitsuki-chan" balas Shun

"Kok kalian grogi gitu?" tanya Mitsuki

"Eh!? _Waduh gimana nih!?_" Seiya langsung panik "Ng, Nggak kok. Perasaan aja! HAHAHA!"

Mitsuki sedikit bingung dengan sikap MANTAN orang yang disukainya itu, tapi dia diamkan saja "Ooh, ya sudahlah. Ke kelas bareng yuk!" ajaknya

"Eh! Jangan!" tahan Shun

"Ke, kenapa memangnya?"

"Eh, Ng, Seiya gimana nih!?" kata-kata terakhirnya itu diucapkannya dengan cara berbisik kepada temannya

"Kok tanya aku!?" jawab Seiya, masih berbisik

"Ya sudahlah, naik dulu yuk!"

"JA, Jangan!" tahan Seiya "Ng, Anu,ada yang kebocoran gas di atas! Murid-murid lainnya sudah di evakuasi(?) ke atap! Mending jangan naik dulu!"

"Kebocoran gas? Tapi kok gak kecium?" tanya Mitsuki polos

"Eeh, aku cek dulu deh! Shun, jagain Mitsuki ya!" serunya sambil melesat menaiki tangga

"Tunggu Seiya! Yah kabur deh..." ucap Shun

Mitsuki semakin bingung saja "_Mereka kenapa sih?_"

.

.

"WOI! Udah belom!? Si Shun lagi nahan Mitsuki tuh!" lapornya setelah sampai di kelas

"Belom! Ulur lebih lama lagi! Sampai bel kek!" jawab Ayame

"Susah tauk!" protesnya

"Namamu Seiya ya?" tanya Teru

"Iya, emang napa?"

"Temanmu si Ng, Shun mana?"

"Bareng Mitsuki..."

"Kamu ninggalin mereka berduaan?"

"I, iya..."

"Loe nyari mati ato apa seh!? Ninggalin adek gw yang masih suci dengan cowok!" jeritnya "Cepet balik! Tapi jangan berani apa-apain dia!"

Seiya pun secepat mungkin menuruni tangga "_Si Teru itu mirip bener sama si Ikki..._"

~_Sementara itu di Kelas 8.A_~

Ikki: HUACIHH!  
Hyoga: Napa Ki? Pilek?  
Ikki: Tau dah... *ngusep hidung*

~_Balik ke Mitsuki dan Shun_~

"Hosh! Hosh! Gas, nya, belom, di, bersiin(?)" ucap Seiya setelah sampai ke bawah

"Oh, gitu... Tapi kok kamu ngos-ngosan gitu? Memangnya lari?" tanya Mitsuki

"I, iya..." ucap Seiya

"Loh kok kalian gak naik?" tanya Mizumi-sensei "Udah mau masuk loh!"

Seiya dan Shun langsung blak blakan, kocar kacir kasih isyarat ke sang guru untuk diam, tapi sayangnya gak diiperhatiin

"Bukannya ada kebocoran gas?" tanya Mitsuki (daritadi nanya mulu dah)

"Hah? Ada-ada saja..." ucapnya sambil menaiki tangga

Setelah sang guru naik Mitsuki langsung berbalik ke Seiya dan Shun "Seiya-kun, Shun-kun, kenapa kalian bohong?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, tapi dengan aura hitam yang mungkin setingkat dengan Hades

"Aku gak mau tau! Aku naik dah!" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah tangga

"Tunggu Mitsuki-chan!" ucap Shun sambil menarik tangan sang gadis dan, mungkin kalian tidak percaya, memeluknya! (_Author: Ya ampun deh! Emang gak kepikiran yang lain apa!? Sophie-chan Maaf ya!_)

"Ja, jangan tinggalin aku dong..." ucapnya lagi, ternyata Shun bisa ngegombal juga

Wajah Mitsuki berubah meraaahhh sekali. Sementara Shun sibuk memeluk Mitsuki, Seiya mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur ke kelas

"Woi! Buruan Shun lagi meluk si Mitsuki tuh! UPS!"

"WHAT THE #$%!?" seru Teru dan Ikki

"Tuh anak berani bener!" ucap Teru sambil mempersiapkan bogemnya

"Woi! Itu adik gw tauk!" tahan Ikki

.

.

Sudah 5 menit Shun dan Mitsuki berpelukan (o_O). Mitsuki sudah hampir kena serangan jantung gara-gara jantungnya berdebar sangat keras

"Ng, mendingan kita naik yuk..." ucapnya sambil melepas diri dari Shun

Shun tidak bisa menghentikannya lagi, iapun terpaksa mengikuti sang gadis

"Mereka lagi naik tangga!"

"Teru cepat sembunyi!"

"Di mana!?"

"Di UKS aja!"

"UKS kan di lantai 2..."

"Lewat tangga satu lagi cepat!"

"Woi bantuin beresin nih!"

"Semuanya ingat! Akting kalian lupa ultahnya Mitsucchi!"

Kira-kira begitulah kericuhan kelas 8.A, tapi beruntung semuanya sudah dibereskan saat Mitsuki dan Shun sampai

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya..." ucap Shun

Mitsuki juga ikut masuk ke kelas "Loh, Mitsuki-san kok mukanya merah banget?" tanya Nagisa

"Ng, ini... Aku gak niat nyeritain..."

.

.

~_SKIP TIME, After School_~

Shiryu: Teru, kamu sementara tinggal di Mansion Kido dulu ya?  
Jabu: Kan kalo ketahuan bukan kejutan lagi namanya...  
Teru: Terserahlah, emangnya aku udah boleh boleh keluar?  
Hyoga: Sudah, tadi Shun baru ngasih tau. Mitsuki dan cewek-cewek sudah pulang...

Mari kita lihat keadaan cewek-cewek...

Mitsuki: Hei...  
Minami: Kenapa Mitsuki-chan?  
Mitsuki: Ng, lusa... kalian mau makan-makan gak? Aku yang traktir  
Ayame: OH!? Aku mau ba-  
Kaoru: *ngejitak Ayame*  
Ayame: Ah, tapi kayaknya gak bisa deh... Lusa aku sibuk  
Kaoru: Aku juga...  
Nagisa: Sa, sama  
Minami: Maaf ya!

Mereka pun berpisah dengan Mitsuki, sebenarnya mereka mau ke rumah Minami untuk mengatur pestanya. Tapi Main OC kita ini kan gak tahu...

Ia menghela napas panjang "Jangan-jangan mereka tidak ingat ya?" ucapnya sedikit sedih

~_Sementara itu di Kediaman Kamishiro_~

"Dan'na-sama, saya dapat telepon dari Bocchama, katanya dia sudah sampai di Jepang.."

"Oh? Mitsuki pasti senang..."

"Itu masalahnya, katanya jangan beritahu Ojousama. Dia ingin mengejutkannya saat ulang tahunnya..."

"Maksudmu?"

Baaya akhirnya menjelaskan soal rencana teman-teman Mitsuki

"Jadi kita pura-pura lupa soal ulang tahunnya? Hohoho, pasti seru nih..."

* * *

Jadi begitulah cerita kita kali ini, apakah rencana mereka berhasil? Atau akankah rencana mereka diketahui Mitsuki? Silahkan lihat nanti!

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**  
Teru: Akhirnya debutku!  
Wina: Oya, Mitsuki mana?  
Teru: Dia lagi mundung. Dia pikir gak ada yang inget ulang tahunnya... _padahal itu ulang tahunku juga_  
Wina: Yah, kita harus sabar. Demi kejutannya!  
Teru: Aku ngerasa bersalah booingin dia...  
Wina: Tenang! Semuanya bakal terbayar nanti!  
Teru: Aku tahu, tapi...  
Wina: Tapi apaan?  
Teru: Padahal aku ada deket banget sama dia, tapi aku gak bisa ketemuan sama dia! Aku gak tau bisa tahan gak!  
Wina: *sweatdrop* _Dasar sister complex_

Wina: Ayolah kita tutup!  
Teru: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai habis!  
Wina: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ficnya yang terlalu jelek, sama bagian ShunXMitsuki!  
Teru: Oya, bagi yang mau di munculin di Chapter mendatang silahkan tulis di reviewnya!

Wina: Saya AmuletWin777  
Teru: Saya Kamishiro Teru  
ALL: PAMIT!


	2. 20 Mei -tinggal 1 hari-

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview! Masuk ke ficnya di Chapter selanjutnya ya!

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran Bold=Surat

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

TITLE

English : Be Patient! Only One More Day to Go  
Kanji : 我慢して！後一日だけだ。  
Romaji : Gaman shite! Ato ichi-nichi dake da.

* * *

20 Mei, sehari sebelum hari yang memperingati kelahiran Mitsuki dan Teru... Semua teman, baik sekelas atau tidak sekelas Mitsuki dan juga Teru, sibuk mempersiapkan pesta kejutan mereka. Mereka juga sudah kegatelan(?) gara-gara harus akting tidak ingat ulang tahun teman mereka. Sabarlah! Tinggal 1 hari lagi!

Nah, sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan Mitsuki...

~_Ruang Makan Keluarga Kediaman Kamishiro, 08.00_~

"..sama, ...jousama, Ojousama!" seru Baaya menyadarkan Mitsuki dari lamunannya

"Oh? Baaya, kenapa?" ucap Mitsuki dengan polosnya

"Kok malah nanya? Dari tadi kamu melamun terus tahu!" jawab kakeknya

"Ah, maaf..." ucapnya sambil kembali memakan sarapannya "... Nee, Ojiichan, Baaya. Kalian ingat besok hari apa tidak?" tanyanya penuh harapan

"Ingat, hari Rabu kan?" jawab mereka berdua, mereka sebenarnya tahu itu hari ulang tahun Mitsuki. Tapi mereka kan juga ikutan akting lupa

"O,Oh..." ucapnya, ia mendesah kecewa "Gochisousama..." ucapnya pelan sambil bangun dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Ojousama!"

Baaya tidak dihiraukan, Mitsuki dengan murung berjalan ke kamarnya, mengambil tasnya

.

.

"Ittekimasu..." ucapnya pelan setelah memakai sepatunya

"Itterasshai!" balas Baaya

Mitsuki tersenyum kecil, tapi pandangannya masih penuh kesedihan. Kesedihan karena keluarganya sendiri tak ingat ulang tahunnya ataupun kakaknya

Begitu Mitsuki menutup pintu gesernya. Baaya dan Sono-san saling berpandangan, mereka berdua merasa bersalah karena menipunya. Tapi bersabarlah Baaya! Sono-Ojiisan! Tinggal 1 hari lagi!

~_Mitsuishi Gakuen 8.05_~

"Geh, Seiya itu bukannya Mitsuki!?" tanya Jabu setengah berbisik sambil menunjuk sang gadis berambut cream

"Aduh, gawat nih! Rencana kita bisa ketahuan! Shun tahan dia!"

"Eh, walau bilang begitu... Tahan gimana?"

"Gimana aja! Peluk aja kayak kemaren!"

"AKU GAK BAKALAN MELUK-MELUK LAGI!" jerit Shun dengan muka memerah

"Peluk siapa Shun-kun?" tanya Mitsuki tiba-tiba

"Eh!? Ng, Nggak bukan siapa-siapa kok!" sangkal Shun, tapi Mitsuki tidak percaya begitu saja. Ia menatap Shun dengan pandangan yang tajam setajam Excalibur

"_Bantuin dong!_" pikir Shun sambil memandang teman-temannya. Dan beruntung ada yang menolongnya, orang itu adalah Seiya

"Namanya June! Dia Bronze Saint sama seperti kita!" ucap Seiya, walau Shun sebenarnya udah mikir "_Kenapa mesti June sih!?_" tapi masih untung dia mau di tolongin

"Bronze Saint? Oh iya, aku hampir lupa soal itu..." ucap Mitsuki, pandangan sudah kembali seperti biasa, hangat. Tapi dalam kasus ini, terdapat sedikit kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang terpancar

"Hm? Mitsuki kenapa kamu kelihatannya sedih?" ucap Shiryu yang menyadarinya

"Ah, Tidak ada apa-apa... Kalian tak akan mengerti..." ucapnya, sekarang kesedihan dan kekecewaannya semakin merajarela

"Dasar bodoh! Kamu kok bikin cewek nangis sih!?" hardik Seiya sambil bercanda untuk meringankan suasana

"Siapa yang bodoh!? Bodoh!" balas Shiryu, tapi tidak bercanda

Seiya yang tadinya mencoba meringankan suasana, sekarang malahan marah-marah "Ya kamu! Masa pas lawan Perseus Algol kamu nusuk mata sendiri!"

"Kalo nggak gara-gara itu, mungkin kamu masih jadi batu sekarang!"

"Kamu-" ucapan Seiya terpotong oleh suara tawa, tawa itu berasal dari Mitsuki. Walau masih jengkel dengan ejekan Shiryu, dia senang gadis itu kembali ceria

"Ahaha, aku tidak bisa sedih kalau dekat kalian ya?" ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya "Ya sudah, ke kelas yuk!" ajaknya

GLEK!

"Gimana nih?" tanya Seiya berbisik

"Apa mesti kita tahan?" tanya Hyoga sekarang, masih berbisik

"Tenang, aku bakal kasih tahu yang lainnya pas kita naik..." usul Ikki, masih berbisik

"Kalau begitu kita naik aja ya?" ucap Shiryu

"Iya..." jawab Shun

"Mereka bisikin apa sih?" gumam Mitsuki sedikit sweatdrop. Pasalnya para Bronzies berbisiknya dengan cara membuat lingkaran

"OK Mitsuki! Ayo naik!" ucap Seiya setelah selesai 'berdiskusi' dengan Bronzies lainnya

"Eh? O, OK..."

.

.

Saat mereka naik, Ikki berjalan di depan mereka. Dan begitu sampai di lorong, ia melesat ke kelas 8.A "Hei, cepat beresin! Mitsuki udah deket!"

Para murid buru-buru membereskan dekorasi yang sedang mereka buat, ide-ide yang mereka tulis di papan tulis, dll

Sekali lagi, untungnya, mereka berhasil membereskannya tepat waktu sebelum Mitsuki datang. Mereka langsung berpura-pura mengobrol dan melakukan aktivitas lain dari tadi

"Ohayo, Ayame-chan, Nagisa-chan, Kaoru-chan..." sapa Mitsuki saat ia sampai di kelas

"Ohayo!" ucap mereka bersamaan

~_SKIP TIME, After School_~

Sekarang ini semua murid kelas 8.A -minus Mitsuki-, 9.A(kelas Minami dan Hikaru), 8.S dan Teru sedang mengadakan rapat di sekolah. (Note: Mereka pura-pura pulang terus balik lagi)

"OK, jadi kuenya sudah ada. Dekorasi..." ucap Minami

"Kayaknya tidak terlalu sesuai dengan pikiran kita..." balas Kaoru, melihat dekorasi yang mereka buat sedikit dan yah, gimana bilangnya ya? Ancur...

"Tenang saja! Soal dekorasi sih Saori-san pasti bisa ngebantu!" sela Seiya

"_Beneran nih? Masa minta tolong CEO Graude Foundation buat pesta ulang tahun doang?_" pikir hampir semua orang

"Dekorasi sih mungkin bisa minta tolong Jiichan atau Baaya" usul Teru

"_Eh, ini juga beneran? Minta tolong CEO Olympia Corporation buat pesta ultah cucunya?_" pikir hampir semua orang lagi

"Eeh, itu ditinggalin dulu deh. Sekarang, ng, tempat..." ucap Minami

"Gimana kalau di rumah kita?" usul Teru lagi

"Tapi susah, kan sepulang sekolah Mitsuki-chan pasti ada di rumah..." timpal Kaoru

"Itu tenang aja! Aku ada ide..." ucap Seiya sambil mengeluarkan Hpnya

Ia lalu men_dial_ sebuah nomor dan memencet tombol Call

"Halo?" ucap sebuah suara di telepon

"Ini Seiya, aku perlu bantuanmu..."

~_Sementara itu di Kediaman Kamishiro_~

Mitsuki sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya, yah walau tadi dia bilang dia tidak bisa sedih kalau dekat dengan para Bronzies... Sekarang kan dia tidak bersama para Bronzies lagi, jadi dia kembali murung

Ia mendesah "tetap saja, tidak ada yang mengingat ulang tahunmu itu sedih ya..." gumamnya (_Author: Ah nggak juga, gak banyak orang tau ultahku... Kayaknya_)

Ia baru mau masuk saat ia melihat sebuah surat di kotak posnya. Ia membaca nama pengirimnya '**Kamishiro Teru**', itu dari kakaknya! Tapi ada yang aneh dari surat itu, "_tidak ada perangko... Kalau begitu pengirimnya pasti menaruhnya sendiri. Tapi kan tidak mungkin... Niisan masih di Amerika_" Ia langsung celingak celinguk mencari sosok orang tapi dia tidak menemukan seorangpun. Walau sedikit curiga, iapun tetap masuk...

"Huf, hampir saja!" ucap Teru dari balik belokan di dinding depan rumahnya "Mitsuki tajam sekali, ia langsung curiga begitu tidak menemukan perangko di surat itu..."

"Salah sendiri nggak narok!" protes Nachi, ia langsung dijitak

~_Di Kamar Mitsuki_~

**Dear Mitsuki,**

**Maaf ya, aku belum bisa pulang ke Jepang besok, mungkin masih 1 minggu lagi...  
Sekali lagi maaf aku melewatkan ulang tahun kita besok  
Tapi tahun depan pasti kita akan merayakannya bersama! Aku janji!**

**Kakakmu,  
Teru**

Mitsuki kembali mendesah "Bahkan Niisan..." ucapnya dengan sedih "Ya sudahlah, setidaknya Niisan ingat" ucapnya kali ini dengan senyuman kecil

"Tapi kenapa Niisan bisa tahu suratnya akan kuterima hari ini?" gumamnya penuh kecurigaan

* * *

Gawat! Sepertinya bakal ketahuan! Padahal tinggal 1 hari lagi! Apakah rencana mereka akan berhasil? Saksikan(?) di Chapter selanjutnya!

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!  
**Wina: Mitsuki teliti sekali! Cocok jadi detektif tuh!  
Teru: Ngomong-ngomong soal detektif, yang muncul kali ini adalah Conan Edogawa dan Shinichi Kudo dari Detektif Conan!  
Wina: Loh? Kok bisa? Mereka kan orang yang sama?  
Conan, Shinichi: Holmes kan pernah bilang! Kalau kamu menghapus kemustahilan, yang tertinggal, walau kelihatan tidak mungkin, pasti adalah kebenaran!  
Teru: Lagian di fan fiction gak ada yang mustahil!  
Conan, Shinichi: *sweatdrop* _Kita udah ngomong keren-keren. Eeh dia malah ngomong gituan...  
_Wina: Bales review aja yuk!

**#Ketrin'Shirouki  
**Teru: Wahaha! Bener tuh! Awas yang berani deketin Mitsuki!  
Wina: *sweatdrop* Nggak, Nggak kok! Dianya kan belum nyadar!  
Shinichi: Dewa itu tidak nyata...  
Conan: Kalau ada dewa maka tidak akan ada detektif...  
Wina: Well, itu di fandom kalian. Kalo di fandom ini sih banyak. Oya, Ketrin-senpai sama Henna mau di masukin ke Chap selanjutnya gak?

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: Ma, maaf ya Shun...  
Teru: *nyiapin pistol* Sophie, kalo mau ngehukum jangan tampar doang. Paling nggak tembak kepa-  
ALL: ITU KETERLALUAN!  
Conan: Bisa dihukum karena pembunuhan!  
Teru: Gak peduli!  
Shinichi: Bisa dihukum karena melanggar UU kepemilikan senjata api!  
Teru: Gak peduli juga!  
Wina: Bisa-bisa aku _pair_ sama Aphro nih!  
Teru: ... Gak jadi deh  
Shinichi, Conan: *sweatdrop* _Masa dia takutnya itu sih!?  
_Wina: Sophie dimasukin? OK deh! Gianti-chan juga mau?

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Wina: Maaf! Aku kan gak tahu!  
Shinichi, Conan: Berantem ya? Seru tuh...  
Teru: Iya, aku bisa ngehajar Ikki. Khukhukhu  
Wina: Inilah sebabnya aku gak buat bagian bertarungnya... Oya, Kuga-chan mau di masukin ke Chap selanjutnya gak?

Wina: Baiklah sampai di sini dulu!  
Shinichi: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai habis!  
Conan: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek  
Teru: Dan bagi yang mau di masukin! Ini kesempatan terakhirnya!  
ALL: Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!

Wina: Ngomong-ngomong Mitsuki mana?  
Teru: Masih mundung...  
Wina: Ooh


	3. 21 Mei -inilah harinya!-

Akhirnya, waktu pestanya! Oya maaf kalo munculnya sedikit doang ya... Writer Block mulai bekerja soalnya

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

TITLE

English : Happy Birthday! My Dear Friend  
Kanji : ハッピーバースデー！我が友よ。  
Romaji : Happībāsudē! Waga tomo yo.

* * *

21 Mei, tepat pada hari ini, 13 tahun yang lalu Mitsuki dilahirkan dan 15 tahun yang lalu Teru dilahirkan ke dunia...

~_Mitsuishi Gakuen 14.30_~

Pelajaran terakhir, Homeroom (Note: Sebenarnya saya gak tahu Homeroom itu kayak gimana, cuman menurut saya sih mungkin waktu di mana wali kelas rapatin apaan soal kelasnya). Seperti biasa di ajar oleh Mizumi-sensei, wali kelas 8.A

"Siang, semua..."

"Siang, Mizumi-sensei!"

"Ada yang ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?"

Murid-murid lain langsung tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, mereka mencoba memberi tanda kepada Mizumi-sensei agar diam. Tapi karena itu bisa membuat Mitsuki curiga dan karena guru satu ini gak tahu kenapa gak pernah perhatiin pas murid-muridnya kasih bahasa isyarat itu, ya hanya ada satu cara...

"Tanggal 21 Mei, kan Sensei?" jawab Mitsuki

"Betul! Hari ini itu ha-" ucapan Mizumi-sensei terputus karena aura hitam yang dikeluarkan para murid lain, seakan-akan mereka bilang "_Sensei diem deh! Jangan rusak kejutannya!_"

Betul, cara terakhir adalah mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh agar di perhatiin. Ada-ada aja ya?

"Ng?" Mitsuki berpaling ke arah teman-temannya, tapi mereka sudah berhenti mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh mereka "Aneh, perasaan aku merasakan hawa pembunuh deh..." gumamnya

"Nee, Kaoru-chan?" ia mencoba mengajak bicara Kaoru yang duduk di sebelahnya, tapi dia didiamkan begitu saja "_Oh iya, aku lupa, mereka kan cuekin aku seharian..._"

~_SKIP TIME, After School_~

Mitsuki berjalan pulang sendirian, sepanjang jalan dia tidak henti-hentinya mendesah "Ojiichan katanya ada rapat mendadak jadi pulang malam, Baaya bilang dia mau merawat keponakannya yang sakit... Jadi aku sendirian saja ya?" gumamnya

"_Yah walau terdengar egois... Sebenarnya aku ingin sesuatu yang spesial terjadi hari ini, tapi..._" Ia mengingat sikap teman-temannya di sekolah, entah kenapa Minami, Hikaru, teman-temannya di 8.A, bahkan para Bronzies bersikap dingin kepadanya. Mereka mendiamkannya, mencuekkannya, bahkan ada yang berbicara buruk di belakangnya

OK, hapus yang terakhir. Kalau itu sih Mitsuki sudah biasa, dari SD dia suka di Bully. Kenapa dia di Bully? Ya terang aja, dia kaya, baik hati, cantik, pintar, masih perlu dijelasin?

Yah, tapi pada saat dia SD. Teru masih bersamanya, setiap ada yang membullynya pasti Teru 'menghabisinya', keesokan harinya mereka pasti minta maaf kepada Mitsuki dan sebagian besar dari mereka pasti benjol di sana-sini...

Karena itu juga, saat Teru ikut program _Exchange Student_ ketika dia 12 tahun, Mitsuki menjadi sasaran empuk untuk pem_bully_an. Tapi berbeda, saat itu Mitsuki sudah tidak se'lemah' sebelumnya. Dia sudah berjanji kepada Teru agar tidak takut dengan yang namanya Bully lagi... Tapi itu cerita untuk hari lain, sekarang mari kita fokus pada Operasi Pesta Kejutannya (_readers: Emang yang mulai cerita siapa?_)

Mitsuki hampir sampai di depan rumahnya, saat ia melihat 2 sosok yang _familiar_ berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya

"Sophie-chan! Henna-chan!" sapanya kepada kedua sosok tersebut

"Mitsuki-chan!" balas mereka

"Kalian kenapa ada di sini?"

"Kok masih tanya sih?" ucap Sophie (OC Gianti-Faith)

"Kan hari ini ulang tahunmu!" lanjut Henna (OC Ketrin'Shirouki)

Mata Mitsuki mulai berair, tak lama dia mulai menangis

"Mitsu-chan!?" tanya Henna sedikit panik

"Kenapa kamu menangis, Mitsuki-san?" tanya Sophie juga

"Ti, tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya senang ada yang ingat..." ucapnya sambil mencoba mengentikan air matanya

Kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan sambil tersenyum penuh makna, setelah itu keduanya berusaha menenangkan Mitsuki yang masih menangis

"K, Kalau begitu... Masuk dulu yuk! Aku suguhkan teh..." ajak Mitsuki sambil menghapus air matanya

"Eeh, soal itu..."

"Ng?"

Henna yang setengah panik gak kepikiran mau mengucapkan apa, untung Sophie dengan sigap menjawab "Kami ke sini mau mengajakmu Shopping!"

"Shopping? Wah, sudah lama sekali..." ucapnya "Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu ya..."

Setelah selesai mengucapkan itu, Mitsukipun membuka gerbang dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk

"Kok mereka malah masuk sih!?" keluh Ketrin (Ketrin'Shirouki)

"Tenang dulu, Ketrin-san..." ucap Minami

Tak berapa lama, ketiganya keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan

"OK, ayo masuk!" seru Minami

"_Loh? Kok malah mirip SWAT ya?_" pikir Ketrin

Setelah membuka kunci gerbang, mereka masuk dan mempersiapkan pestanya di kebun

"Aku gak nyangka rumah Mitsucchi segede ini" komentar Ayame

"Ah, Shiro! Sudah lama ya!" sapa Teru kepada anjing itu

"Woi! Jangan main-main! Buruan siapin pestanya!" hardik Kuga (ScorpioNoKuga)

"Teru-kun, Sono-san mana?" tanya Minami

"Oh tenang aja, Jiichan lagi ngurus penyanyi dan band yang bakal tampil nanti..."

"_Geh, ini beneran?_"

"Ngomong-ngomong, dekorasi-dekorasi ini dari mana?" tanya Kaoru

"Oh itu, Saori-san pinjemin. Katanya dia sibuk, jadi baru dateng pas pestanya..." jawab Seiya

"Ya sudah! Buruan kita siapin!" seru Ketrin

~_Sementara itu di Mall_~

"Nee, Henna-chan dress ini imut ya?" tanya Mitsuki

"Wah iya ya..." jawab Henna

"Kayaknya dia udah gak inget tujuan kita nih..." gumam Sophie

.

.

~_Pukul 17.30_~

"Woi! Seiya! Bantuin kek! Jangan bengong doang!" hardik Kuga

"Iya berisik!"

"Kamu bilang apa barusan?" balas Kuga dengan aura hitam

"Eh, nggak, nggak kok!"

"Maaf lama, aku bawa kuenya nih!" seru Gianti dari gerbang

"Taruh di sini, Gianti-san!" balas Nagisa

~_Sementara itu di Mall_~

Tiga sekawan kita sedang asyik membeli buku di Gramedia (_Mitsuki, Henna, Sophie: Emang di Jepang ada Gramedia ya?_)

~_Sementara itu di Graude Foundation_~

Saori sudah kegatelan(?) "_Aduh cepetan dong rapatnya! Nanti pestanya keburu mulai!_"

~_Sementara itu di Olympia Corporation_~

Sono: Bagaimana? Mau kan?  
?1: ...  
?2: Sono-san, ini serius?  
Sono: Memangnya kenapa?  
?3: Nggak, cuma kaget aja. Tampil di pesta ulang tahun...  
Manajer: Ini penghinaan! Ayo kita balik ke studio!  
Sono: Tunggu, saya bakal bayar segini! *nunjukin cek*  
Manajer: ($O$), nolnya banyak banget! Kami terima _Job_nya!  
?1,2,3: _Manajer satu ini mata duitan bener..._

~_Kembali ke Persiapan Pesta_~

"Panggungnya sudah selesai! Bagaimana?" seru Reon dan Larissa (loh kok mereka yang bangun?)

"Da, dalam 2 jam bisa buat panggung... Aman gak?" tanya Teru

"Coba di cek aja, Ban, Geki! Naik ke panggungnya dong!" seru Reon

Setelah Ban dan Geki naik, tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Tuh amankan? Berat segitu aja bisa di tampung!" seru Larissa lagi

"APA MAKSUD LOE!?" jerit Ban dan Geki

~_Pukul 17.45_~

"Ak, akhirnya selesai juga..." ucap semua orang

"Maaf lama, makanannya sudah selesai" seru Baaya beserta Reon, Larissa dan Gianti

"Oh, ditaruh di meja itu aja..." jawab Hikaru (masih inget kan? Kakaknya Kaoru...)

"Hohoho, kalian pasti capek ya?" ucap Sono setengah bercanda "Saya sudah bawa penyanyi dan bandnya..." ucapnya sambil menunjuk beberapa orang di belakangnya

"Jiichan! Gak salah nih!? Itu kan *pip*, *piip* dan *piiip*!?" seru Teru (eh, nyambung ya? Seru Teru)

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Mereka kan terkenal banget!" jawab semua orang bersamaan

"Ah, tidak segitunya kok..." balas *pip* sambil mendekati Teru "mohon bantuannya ya..." ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan Teru. Teru nggak bisa nggak nge_blush_, gimana nggak? Artis terkenal dan cantik lagi menjabat tangannya!

"Kuh..." Minami tidak sadar mengeluarkan aura hitam

"Mi, Minami kamu kenapa?" tanya Hikaru

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal..." jawabnya

"_Ooh, cemburu ya?_"

.

.

"Waktu tampilnya masih setengah jam lebih, kalian bisa gladi resik dulu..." ucap si manajer "tapi cukup gak ya?"

"Tenang pasti cukup!" jawab *piip*

"Lagu-lagu ini kan kami sering bawakan..." lanjut *piiip*

"Hmm, baiklah pertama latihan lagu ini dulu, setelah itu *pip* latihan RAY OF THE SUN, kalian berdua akan di rias, setelah *pip* selesai, *piip* latihan CRESCENT MOON sementara *pip* di rias. Yang terakhir, latihan Hoshi no PULSE..."

"Aku kan?" jawab *piiip*

Setelah penjelasannya selesai, mereka pun memulai gladi resik itu teman-teman Mitsuki sedang yah, ada yang mandi(?), ganti baju, sekedar ngobrol, dan ada yang memperhatikan gladi resiknya

Mari kita lihat keadaan Mitsuki, Henna, dan Sophie di Kafe...

Mitsuki dan Henna sedang asyik bersenda gurau, tapi Sophie sudah sedikit jengkel

"Mitsuki-san, aku ke toilet dulu ya..."

"Oh ya sudah, ke toilet aja" jawab Henna, tapi tahu-tahu kakinya di tendang-tendang Sophie "Oh aku juga mau ke toilet..." jawab Henna setengah dongkol

~_Di Toilet Perempuan_~

"Kenapa maksa aku ikut ke toilet sih? Emang angker toiletnya?" seru Henna

"Aku gak takut gituan, tinggal sekali tebas aja langsung mati mereka sama aku!" jawab Sophie

"Terus ngapain?"

"Hahh, Kamu inget tujuan kita ke sini gak sih?"

"Eh?"

1 menit... (Yah gak papa lah...)

2 menit... (Ng...)

5 menit... (o_O)

1 jam... (GUBRAK!)

"Oh iya!"

"_Tumben dia telmi..._"

"Terus mau gimana nih?"

"Kita telpon mereka dulu aja, tanyain keadaan. Kalo persiapannya sudah selesai kita bawa Mitsuki pulang..."

"Ya sudah aku telpon Ketrin dulu..."

Tuutt... Tuut... Broottt(?)

Sophie: Aduh siapa yang kentut sih!?  
Henna: Setan kali!  
Sophie: Telpon di luar aja yuk!

Henna dan Sophie pun keluar

Kunti: Setan! Loe kentut ya!?  
Setan: Iya hehehe...  
Tuyul: Tante Kunti kok gak jadi nakut-nakutin?  
Kunti: Manusia-manusia itu lebih nyeremin dari kita nak...

~_Balik ke Henna dan Sophie_~

Ketrin: Halo?  
Henna: Ket! Ni Henna, persiapannya udah selesai belom?  
Ketrin: Udah  
Henna: Jadi kita udah boleh bawa Mitsu-chan pulang?  
Ketrin: Bawa aja...  
Henna: Ya udah, Dah...  
Ketrin: Dah...

"Ayo bawa Mitsu-chan pulang..."

Mereka pun kembali ke kafe tadi

"Kalian ngapain aja di WC? Hampir setengah jam kalian pergi..."

"Oh nggak kenapa-napa..." jawab Henna

"Mitsuki-san, kita pulang yuk!" ajak Sophie

"Pulang ya?" gumam Mitsuki, dia kembali teringat keluarganya yang melupakan ultahnya sendiri

"Mitsu-chan..."

"Mitsuki-san..."

Sesaat kemudian Mitsuki kembali tersenyum "Ya sudah, ayo pulang!" ucapnya mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya

~_Kembali ke Kediaman Kamishiro_~

"Hei, Henna dan Sophie lagi bawa Mitsuki-chan pulang! Kira-kira setengah jam lagi mereka sampai!"

"Oh nggak apa-apa, kan persiapannya sudah selesai..." ucap Kuga

"Gladi resiknya juga hampir selesai..." ucap Gianti

"Eeh, ya sudahlah kalau begitu"

~_Sementara itu di Graude Foundation_~

Kegatelan(?) Saori semakin meningkat "_ADUH! Cepetan dong!_"

.

.

3 sekawan kita pulang dengan menaiki bus, tapi sayangnya... "Kok mesti macet sih!?" keluh Henna

.

.

Sudah 30 menit lewat setelah Henna menelepon Ketrin, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memasuki gerbang

"Eh! Semua di posisi masing-masing!" seru Gianti dan Kuga hampir bersamaan, semuanya langsung blak-blakan atur posisi tapi...

"Hai maaf saya terlambat!" seru Saori

"Jiyah, kita pikir Mitsuki..." keluh Reon dan Larissa

~_Sementara itu..._~

"Aduh kok macetnya parah sih!?" keluh Sophie

.

.

Sudah 45 menit lewat setelah Henna menelepon Ketrin, mereka mulai resah karena Mitsuki, Sophie dan Henna belum kunjung sampai

Shun: Aduh, kok Sophie belom nyampe sih?  
Seiya: Uuh, khawatirnya sama Sophie nih ye..  
Ikki: Adikku sudah besar... (T^T)  
ALL: *sweatdrop*

Ketrin: Weh aku dapat SMS dari Henna! Mereka udah deket!  
Kuga: Semua di posisi!  
Gianti: Ng, bandnya juga sembunyi ya?

Mitsuki berjalan di depan Henna dan Sophie, semakin dekat dengan rumahnya, semakin berat langkahnya. Sampai tiba-tiba Henna menutup matanya

"Henna-chan!? Kamu ngapain!?"

"Ada deh..."

"Jalan saja Mitsuki-san, aku pandu..."

Dengan hati-hati, mereka pun masuk ke kediaman Kamishiro. Mereka memberi isyarat kepada yang lainnya

* * *

Mitsuki's POV

Saat kita mendekati rumahku, entah kenapa Henna-chan menutupi mataku. Aku awalnya bingung, tapi Sophie-chan menyuruhku untuk terus berjalan. Aku pun tetap berjalan, tapi dengan ekstra hati-hati

"Berhenti Mitsu-chan..." tiba-tiba Henna-chan bilang begitu "Sudah siap? Aku buka matanya..."

Ia pun melepaskan tangannya, tapi mataku masih terpejam. Setelah beberapa saat baru aku membuka mataku, dan aku terkejut dengan yang kulihat

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Ke-13! MITSUKI!" seru semuanya

Aku benar-benar kaget dan terharu, ternyata mereka ingat ulang tahunku

"Bagaimana akting kita? Kamu kaget gak?" ucap Ayame

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, teman-temanku, Ojiichan, Baaya, bahkan Saori-san ada di sana

"Kejutannya bukan ini saja loh!" seru Kuga

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutup mataku, kehangatan ini rasanya kangen sekali. Tiba-tiba orang itu membisikkan sesuatu

"Tadaima, Mitsuki"

Suara ini... rasanya aku tahu, suara yang tidak ku dengar selama 3 tahun lamanya

Begitu ia melepaskan tangannya aku langsung berbalik dan melihat wajahnya

"Niisan!" seruku. Ia hanya tersenyum padaku, tapi itu sudah cukup. Aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat

"Niisan, aku rindu sekali..."

Ia mengelus kepalaku "Aku juga, Mitsuki..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cukup reuninya!" seru Seiya dari atas panggung "Mari kita sambut, Aya Hirano, Ryoko Shiraishi dan Haruka Tomatsu!" 3 orang perempuan pun menaiki panggung tersebut

"Ja, jangan-jangan kakek ya?"

"He-eh.."

Aya: Baiklah kalau begitu!  
Ryoko: Selamat menikmati...  
Haruka: Lagu pertama kami  
ALL: Seventh Heaven Version 2!

Mereka pun mulai bernyanyi...

.

.

Malam ini, sangat tidak terlupakan... alunan lagu dari ketiga penyanyi favoritku, tawa teman-teman, reuni dengan kakakku. Benar-benar, ini adalah... Ulang tahun yang terindah...

Dengan pelan aku berbisik ke Niisan "Niisan, Selamat Ulang Tahun ke-15 ya..."

"Terima kasih... Kamu juga..."

Aku pun tersenyum sambil berpikir "_Aku tak akan pernah melupakan malam ini... Sampai selama-lamanya_"

* * *

**「完」**

**SELESAI!  
**Teru: *nangis*  
Wina: Kenapa? Endingnya bikin terharu?  
Teru: Nggak, aku sedih cuman Mitsuki yang inget ultahku  
Mitsuki: Baaya sama Ojiichan inget kok! Kan setelah pesta itu mereka ucapin...  
Wina: Cuman aku males nulisnya...

Wina: Ya sudahlah ayo kita tutup!  
Mitsuki: Eh? Nggak bales review?  
Wina: Sekali ini gak usah lah...  
Teru: Terserah kamu deh. Terima kasih sudah membaca ficnya sampai habis!  
Mitsuki: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Wina: Maaf kalo munculnya nggak terlalu WAH! gitu ya...

ALL: Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya~


	4. OMAKE: Permintaan Natal Para Saint

Omake kali ini spesial untuk Natal!  
Nah, mari kita cari tahu apa yang para Saint inginkan untuk Natal...

* * *

Mulai dari para Bronzies

**Pegasus Seiya**  
Seiya: Buat natal ya? Ng... aku mau Neesan di masukin ke fic yang sama denganku!  
Wina: Seika ya? OK, itu bisa diatur...

**Andromeda Shun  
**Shun: Permohonan natal? Ada, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersama Niisan dan teman-temanku. Dan juga...  
Wina: June?  
Shun: I, iya. Gak keterlaluan kan?  
Wina: Nggak kok, Shun anak baik ya...  
Tobi: Enak aja! Yang anak baik itu Tobi! Semuanya! Tobi anak baik!  
Wina: *sweatdrop* salah fandom...

**Phoenix Ikki**  
Ikki: Gampang! Aku mau di kehidupan sekarang dan selanjutnya, aku dan Shun selalu bersaudara!  
Wina: Yakin itu saja?  
Ikki: Memangnya apa lagi?  
Wina: Esmeralda...  
Ikki: *ngeblush*  
Wina: _Hehehe, tepat sasaran ya?_

**Dragon Shiryu**  
Shiryu: Aku mau balik ke Rozan dan menghabiskan natal dengan Roushi dan Shunrei  
Wina: Oh itu bisa di atur  
Shiryu: Dan juga...  
Wina: Apa?  
Shiryu: Aku mau ketemu Ryuho...  
Wina: Ng, cerita inikan sebulan setelah Hades arc. Ryuho belum lahir...  
Shiryu: Oh, sayang ya...

**Cygnus Hyoga**  
Hyoga: Aku mau ketemu Mama!  
Wina: Glek! Oedipus Complexnya muncul lagi nih...  
Hyoga: Bisa nggak!?  
Wina: Bisa kok, tinggal minta bantuan Poseidon aja... _tau dia mau bantuin ato nggak_

**Wolf Nachi**  
Nachi: Aku mau masuk Main Bronzies dan nama manganya diubah jadi SAINT NACHI!  
Wina: *sweatdrop* Ng... itu bahkan Kurumada-sensei gak bisa kabulin

**Hydra Ichi**  
Ichi: Aku mau operasi mata! Masa mataku item sih!?  
Wina: *sweatdrop* Ng... ini konsultasi sama dokter mata aja ya?

**Bear Geki**  
Geki: Aku mau makan makanan enak dari seluruh dunia! Bisa gak?  
Wina: Bisa. Aku minta tolong Alde dan Masterchef-Masterchef...

**Lionet Ban**  
Ban: Aku mau makan pete sepuasnya! Wahahaha!  
Wina: Uhuk! Uhuk! Ini mending gak usah di kabulin ya? Demi keselamatan diri sendiri dan orang lain

**Unicorn Jabu**  
Jabu: Aku, mo, ci, ci, ciii...  
Wina: Ngomog langsung aja! Nggak usah malu-malu  
Jabu: Ya udah. Aku mo ciuman sama Ojousama di bawah Mistletoe...  
Wina: Be, begitu? O, OK deh...

* * *

Sekarang giliran Silvers... Tapi karena durasi Shaina, Marin, sama Orphee aja ya

**Eagle Marin**  
Marin: Natal? Aku bukan Kristen jadi tidak ngerayain...  
Wina: Memangnya apa hubungannya sama agama? Semua orang boleh ngerayain kok!  
Marin: Kalau begitu aku mau, merayakan natal bersama adikku...  
Wina: Touma?  
Marin: Iya...  
Wina: Boleh, asal...  
Marin: Apa?  
Wina: Touma jangan di deketin sama Mitsuki  
Marin: Ba, baiklah...

**Ophiuchus Shaina  
**Shaina: Natal ya? Mungkin aku mau Cassios dan adikku di lahirkan kembali?  
Wina: Itu doang? Nggak minta kekuatan untuk memutuskan?  
Shaina: Memutuskan apa?  
Wina: Antara Seiya dan Milo *kabur*  
Shaina: WINA! SINI! JANGAN KABUR!

**Lyra Orphee**  
Orphee: *mainin harpanya*  
Wina: Aduh, kamu berbakat banget ya!  
Orphee: Ah tidak juga...  
Wina: Lalu? Untuk natal ini mau minta apa?  
Orphee: Eurydice...  
Wina: Pacarmu? Oh bisa...  
Orphee: Tapi Pandora-  
Wina: Tenang! Aku punya foto dia dengan *piip*. Aku ancam bakal posting di internet kalo dia nolak!  
Orphee: O, OK deh...

* * *

Nah, yang terakhir giliran Goldies!

**Aries Mu**  
Mu: Ng... aku mau merayakan natal bersama Kiki dan Guru di Jamir  
Wina: Mu-san mau nggak? Aku bangkitin Yuzuriha, Atla, Hakurei, Sage, bahkan Tokusa! Kalian bisa merayakan natal bersama!  
Mu: Mau sih... Memangnya bisa?  
Wina: Bisa dong! Kan aku Author!  
Mu: ...

**Taurus Aldebaran**  
Alde: Natal ya? aku pingin *ngeliatin bunga ungu* ehehe...  
Wina: Mau ketemu gadis itu lagi ya? OK. _kenapa gak ada yang minta mainan atau apa aja sih? Ngerepotin bener-bener_

**Gemini Saga**  
Saga: Aku mau sisi jahatku berhenti menggangguku...  
Ares: Aku mau sisi baikku berhenti menceramahiku...  
Wina: Ng, ini harus konsultasi ke Kurumada-sensei...

**Gemini Kanon**  
Kanon: Aku mau nge_date_ sama Mitsuki!  
Wina: Yakin nih!? Si Teru lebih kuat darimu loh!  
Kanon: Iya, aku mau nge_date_ sama Mitsuki!  
Wina: Ng, yaudah deh... *nyiapin tali*  
Kanon: Mo buat apa?  
Wina: Kalo kamu mau gantung diri. Ya jelas buat ngiket Teru dong!  
Kanon: Ooh...

**Cancer Deathmask**  
DM: Aku mau topeng orang-orang terkenal buat di pajang di kuilku! MYOWAHAHAHAHA!  
Wina: Nggak! Nggak bisa! Aku yang nanti di masukin penjara, di vonis mati lagi!  
DM: Yah, sayang bener. Kalo gitu topeng kamu aja ya?  
Wina: _Ini ngegombal ato ngancem? Yang penting kabur aja dah!_

**Leo Aiolia**  
Aiolia: Aku mau Candlelight Dinner bareng Marin!  
Wina: Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa gak dari dulu aja?  
Aiolia: Bokek terus. Hehehe...  
Wina: *sweatdrop+facepalm*

**Virgo Shaka**  
Shaka: Permintaan? Kekayaan materi itu tidak berguna, suatu saat juga akan menghilang. Akan lebih baik jika-  
Wina: STOP! Gimana kalau _family time_ dengan Henna?  
Shaka: _Family Time_ itu apa?  
Wina: Oya, kamu gak tau istilah-istilah duniawi ya? Itu maksudnya menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga...  
Shaka: Boleh, tapi masih lebih baik jika Blah Blah Blah Blah  
Wina: Tau aku nanya Henna aja deh! *ngendap2 kabur*

**Libra Dohko**  
Dohko: Permohonan Natal? Ada ada, aku mau reuni dengan rekan-rekan Gold Saint seperjuanganku di Holy War sebelumnya!  
Wina: Goldies Lost Canvas kan? OK deh roushi bisa diatur...  
Dohko: Apaan?  
Wina: Aku bilang bisa diatur!  
Dohko: HAH!?  
Wina: AKU BILANG BISA DIATUR!  
Dohko: Aku denger kok dari awal, cuman bercanda aja! Hahaha! XD  
Wina: _Suwer dah, pingin ku jitak Goldies satu ini!_

**Scorpio Milo**  
Milo: Aku mau kencan dengan gadis tercantik di dunia ini!  
Wina: Ng, ini mesti nanya gadis tercantik di dunianya mau gak kencan sama kamu...  
Milo: Kalo gak mau, si Mitsuki aja!  
Wina: Kanon udah duluan  
Milo: =3=, Kalo gitu kamu aja deh!  
Wina: *senyum malaikat tapi hawa pembunuh* Boleh, tapi aku gak bisa janji kamu pulang dengan badan yang utuh...  
Milo: Ng, Nggak jadi deh... Syereemm

**Sagittarius Aiolos**  
Aiolos: Natal? Hmm, kayaknya nggak ada deh...  
Wina: Pasti ada lah!  
Aiolos: Hmm, apa ya? Mungkin, panah baru?  
Wina: Yes! Akhirnya ada yang normal juga! *meluk Aiolos*

**Capricorn Shura**  
Shura: Aku sudah melayani Athena saja aku sudah senang...  
Wina: Apa aja lah! Pedang baru kek! Tangan baru kek(?)!  
Shura: Oh ada deh!  
Wina: Apaan?  
Shura: Aku mau patung Athena baru!  
Wina: ... _Ini normal ato nggak ya?_

**Aquarius Camus**  
Camus: Aku mau Hyoga, Isaac dan rekan-rekan Gold Saintku dapat mempunyai natal yang bahagia...  
Wina: Wah, nggak di duga ya...  
Camus: Apa?  
Wina: *senyum malaikat* Camus perhatian banget! Permintaannya bukan buat diri sendiri tapi orang lain!  
Camus: *nge_blush_*

**Pisces Aphrodite**  
Aphro: Ng... Make-Up Set yang baru?  
Wina: Oh, OK  
Aphro: Eh, nggak jadi deh. Bukan itu! Ganti!  
Wina: Jadi apaan?  
Aphro: Ehehe, aku mau cowok-cowok ganteng ngunjungin aku pas Natal!  
Wina: *menganga*  
Aphro: Napa?  
Wina: Jadi Make-Up Set yang baru aja ya! *kabur*

**Pope Shion**  
Shion: Permohonan ya? Hmm, aku mau Sanctuary, eh bukan, seluruh dunia bisa selalu damai dan semoga para Saint, Marina, God Warrior, Tenshi bahkan Specter bisa berteman akrab...  
Wina: Wah, sudah di duga kalau Pope ya. Benar-benar permintaan yang mulia!  
Shion: Kalau kamu sendiri  
Wina: Eh?

* * *

**AmuletWin777  
**Wina: Ng, aku sih maunya... dunia nggak ada perang, wabah penyakit, kelaparan, dan Global Warming...  
(Readers pada terpesona)  
Wina: Sama kepingin karakter-karakter di anime/manga itu ada di dunia nyata dan aku berteman dengan mereka. Hehehe...  
(Readers pada kejungkal)

* * *

**「完」**

Begitulah kira-kira hal yang diinginkan para Saint di Natal ini! Kalau kamu, apa yang kamu inginkan untuk Natal?

*~*~*~**MERRY CHRISTMAS**!~*~*~*


End file.
